Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party
Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party (Hulstrian:Really-a Good-a Party-a, Gishotoi:Ball Bags) known as the best damn party the world has ever seen, is a political party in Gishoto. The party is strongly religious and hold the belief that true christian belief demands a collective economy in which all believers are equal and that prostitution should have a state monopoly. History of the Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party Formed in 2293 by Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser after the authorites in the Traviscist Dictatorship of Barmenistan kicked the greatest party the world has ever seen, yes thats us, out of the country for calling everybody gay. Soon after this the party was disbanded but then a few months later Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser got bored again and stole some bunsen burners from his old school with the help of his close companion Ginger. After creating a spiffing batch of crystal meth, they decided to reform the party in a new country, described by some, me, Ginger and my mate Pete (he works in Dixons), as the best damn nation on the world. So here we are to save the day and make some jokes about farting, and maybe participate in politics if we see fit or stop getting stoned. The party's first election of March 2293 was a moderate success especially for such a new party, with 23,141 votes (0.04% of the total votes). Sadly no seats were won but the seeds were sewn for a successful second campaign. The September 2297 election was a resounding success with the party getting 5,103,043 votes (9.63% of the national vote) and 70 seats, the revolution had begun. In March 2300 gained a magnificent 9,818,443 votes, almost double that of the previous election, 19.17% of the popular vote. This was a 9.53% increase in the number of votes gained by the party, giving them 19.40% of the seats (144 - an increase of 74 on the previous election). Sadly the SDCCP was dissolved due to the IHP being a bunch of gucking fays (TIP FOR IDIOTS - swap the g and the f). Notable Members Party Chair Leader in the Supreme Soviet Deputy Chair Sir Digby Chicken Ceaser Party Founder Boris Johnson Candidate for Head of Government Dixon Bainbridge Candidate for Foreign Affairs Glenn Quagmire Candidate for Internal Affairs Naboo The Enigma Candidate for Finance Stewie Griffin Candidate for Defence Peter Griffin Candidate for Justice Ginger Candidate for Infastructure and Transport Mr Susan Candidate for Health and Social Services Vince Noir Candidate for Education and Culture Howard Moon Candidate for Science and Technology Milky Joe Candidate for Food And agriculture. Bob Fossil Candidate for Environment and Tourism Charlie Candidate for Trade and Industry Political Positions Economics All private property should be removed and granted to the people in the form of the state. All industry shall be run by the workers. The economy should be geared to sustaining and spreading the true revolution of Christian Communism. Military The military shall be strong to protect the revolution and to spread it. All citizens should be expected to give their all in supporting the revolution trhough force of arms if neccesary. Religion Chritsianity is the one true religion. All others are unneccesary and taint the kingdom of heaven on earth. They should be removed by all means. Foreign Policy Christian Communist revolutions should be supported and encouraged. Revolutions by standard Marxists should only be supported if the concesion of free religion is gained (a strong military should help gain leverage for Gishoto in such situations). Once a socialist revolution is secured the state should support Christian Communists. Relations With other Parties Imperial Hulstrian Party Bunch of fools, tend to disagree with almost anything they say, when the revolution is over, they shall be banished from the land Christian Communist Party Second best party in Gishoto, screw that, in the world, note: we are first Lutheran Nationalist Party A party with which the SDCCP is often in agreement. They are sometimes too keen to go along with the capialist heresy of the IHP which is a cause for concern. Communist Party of Gishoto Useful in the initial stages of the revolution their only purpose is to keep the secular voters in favour of communism until such a time as Christian Communism once again dominates, at which point they will be without purpose. Intellectual Revolution Party A puppet of the CPG, as such the same applies. Anti-Nazi Party Hertics and Traitors Saints Alliance Have recently pulled they're finger out and have begun to support the SDCCP, for which we are grateful, have also joined the so called "Monkey With The Head Of A Chicken" government and also the "Monkey with the Head of A Chicken Group". Legends ACP Party Completely without purpose, Heretics and Traitors Socialist Party Damn right we're strange! Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto